


bodies intertwining.

by yoongisbab



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Smut, Jongho is now Yeosang's husband ok, Kinda, M/M, Personal Assistant!Jongho, Porn With Plot, Prince!Yeosang, Riding Crops, Smut, Teasing, bottom!yeosang, my first actual smut don't murder me, top!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisbab/pseuds/yoongisbab
Summary: second in line to the throne, prince yeosang lost his princess years ago. soon enough he got married again, this time to his assistant, jongho.tonight, jongho came back from his long trip, he's back at home, and his hands already on yeosang. the open bathrobe invites him in between his lover's legs.yeosang loves the attention, the control on him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	bodies intertwining.

yeosang twirled around in his bathrobe, his hair still damp from the shower he just came out of. his feet took him to his master bedroom, sighing out of content — he enjoyed the late, late evenings which he could spend alone in his palace. no one there to interrupt him, no more servants crawling around. he took a vinyl out of the box given to him many years ago… and he put it on to play.

ella fitzgerald's angel eyes. jongho's gift to him on his royal wedding day, when he got married to the princess. now she was no longer here, but yeosang didn't mind. he had always had his real lover in mind. no one else.  
the prince moved his body slowly, dancing alone. he heard footsteps and bags rustle. undid the knot that kept his bathrobe closed — his back was facing the door that he heard creak open. it couldn't be anyone else.

“hello, baby,” jongho's voice came as a soft whisper to yeosang's ear, and he felt his body against him.  
yeosang turned his head to pull him into a kiss.

“i missed you… you've been gone too long for my liking. i'll ask about your trip later.”

“you have no idea, baby, how much i've missed you.”

the music in the background brought them closer, it set a mood in between the two. jongho spun his prince around and pulled him so close, yeosang's naked body was pressed against the other's silk dress shirt and pants. that got a gasp out of him and it was a reaction jongho liked to see.  
the lovers crashed their lips together once more, but this time not parting, if they did, then only to catch their breaths. the prince was trembling under his assistant's, his lover's touch. he couldn't handle being the only one with bare skin so out and revealed as such. he wanted to be under the other after god knows how long.

“take – take off your clothes, now,” yeosang pulled out of the kiss, out of breath.

“what if i don't want to?”

“don't act… i know you want me. and that's an order, mr. choi.”

“baby, i can't say no to you…”  
jongho took a step back and watched yeosang, so casually change his place to sit on the bed, his legs open and so inviting. he hurried to take his clothes off and when he stepped in between the prince's legs, he had to take a moment to take all of it in. no bathrobe was covering anything up anymore, his wet hair shining and his smooth skin decorating all of him.

“i love you.”

“i love you,” yeosang replied, after seeing the sudden soft look in the other's eyes. he loved him in every way and vise versa.

jongho pushed yeosang down to lay on his back as he pressed his lips all over his body. his hands travelled on his hips and caressed his thighs and stomach as well. he loved nothing more than having his prince loosen up and relax under his touch. especially when he went lower and lower and yeosang could feel his breath on his dick.

“jongho, please,” yeosang whined ever so pathetically. but of course jongho wouldn't say that out loud.  
it was no lie that they both wanted to get to it, but jongho had already decided on wanting to tease the living soul out of his baby. he pressed his hips against yeosang's and brought his hands up to his nipples.

“why don't you ask about my trip now? you know baby…” jongho raised a brow, “we're not in a rush.”  
yeosang bit his lip and one of his legs wrapped around jongho's chest, trying to pull him even closer. he didn't reply.

“well, then.”  
jongho pulled himself off of him completely, stepped back to where he had dropped his bags when he came. yeosang sat up and looked after him, ready to get up until he saw him come back with something in his hands. he froze when he realized it was a riding crop. a pretty one, too.  
soon enough, yeosang was pushed back to lay down, and jongho held his legs up.

“one… two…”

“how was rome?”

three. jongho left it unsaid but the leather still hit yeosang's ass. he saw him flinch. the riding crop still hovered over the skin it just hit.

“it was pleasant. i think a month was way too long, i got bored, but…” the crop hit again. “i got this from there. it's the finest leather, baby. i know how much you love it.”  
soon enough yeosang's ass and thighs were blushing pink and red, jongho kissing the area gently. he was a man of duality.

jongho opened his prince's thighs, he was left wondering and looking at him with the crop still in his hand. his free hand tightly wrapped around yeosang's dick, no warning, nothing. yeosang felt a hit on his left nipple, then the right, both coming from the italian leather. they both would be lying if they said they didn't like this -- other was obsessed with the view and the control, the other couldn't get enough of the thrill that came with the pain and restriction.

`

they went on and on. as much as jongho liked not giving yeosang what he wanted, he loved the new toy he used to bruise his skin. but for now, it was put aside.

“jongho, please,” yeosang moaned as three fingers scissored him, his voice came out weak and out of breath. it had simply been torture for him, not having jongho inside him yet -- but at the same time, it was torture that he enjoyed.

“please what, baby? i can't know what you want if you don't speak up.” jongho pushed a fourth finger in.

“i -- i need you. please fill me…”

“this isn't enough for you? you're so needy, you realize that?” jongho caressed yeosang's stomach and pulled his fingers out, only to dip them in the other's mouth. “consider yourself lucky, baby, because i've been missing you too.”

jongho pulled his fingers out once again and wet his dick with the spit on them. he smeared some of his own spit on too. it wasn't much, but it was enough for him. he grabbed yeosang and turned him around to lay on his stomach, though he tugged at his hips to pull them off the mattress, into the air.

“you're so pretty, baby… my royal highness, right?” jongho chuckled and ran his hands up and down his prince's thighs. then they came to his ass and he finally took his dick in hand, brought it to yeosang's entrance and pushed himself in with no warning. he heard the other's gasp under him.

“you – jongho,” yeosang couldn't say anything else, this was going to be a night with only him being able to moan out his lover's name.  
he felt hands caressing his back, drawing circles and shapes that waited for the prince to be comfortable. they've been like this several times, but he had to adjust with how quick he got filled. he pushed back to jongho's hips to test the feeling.

“yeah… fuck me, jongho, you're so – ”

“ah ah ah, do you forget?” jongho's hand came down and squeezed yeosang's dick hard, only to let go and squeeze again. the reply to this was broken moans, “i'm the one bossing you around here, baby. you might be my sweet little prince, but… not on this bed, with you under me. shut your mouth unless you know how to ask politely. it's a part of your etiquette, isn't it?”

yeosang was silent, he was so glad he wasn't laying on his back, facing jongho.  
“could you please fuck me?” he asked this time around.

“yes, baby, i might as well.” as much as he would've liked to tease more, his dick was hard as a rock and he had missed yeosang's walls a little too much.  
jongho started moving slowly, sighing out shaky breaths. he leaned forward until his chest met yeosang's back, his hips still in a torturing slow pace. he breathed right to the prince's ear and kissed his earlobe. yeosang didn't moan anything out of jongho's order.

“you're so good to me, doing like i say now. roll your hips.” yeosang listened and did as he was told. him rolling his hips got a groan out of jongho. he wanted to hear more, and so, did more. his lover bit onto his shoulder, sucking on a spot to contain his moans. yeosang on the other hand, covered his face to the mattress when the pace was set faster. he wanted to let his voice out so bad, but he couldn't. the only music in the room was the sound of their hips together and the occasional slap to his ass – the vinyl had stopped playing a long time ago.

jongho released his teeth and lips off yeosang's skin and practically panted like a dog in heat next to his ear.

“turn your head to me.”

yeosang raised his head and turned it, then his lips met with jongho's. he felt like he was burning, his cheeks hot and flaming. especially when jongho's nails scratched over his skin, in a way, marking him his. though he was already marked. their lips parted, and jongho let him know;

“moan for me, now, baby.”

it was relieving, but yeosang was as if he had forgotten how to use his voice that quick – until jongho hit a spot in him. he didn't waste his voice, it became the new song of the room. jongho liked it and went on. he went on until he knew yeosang was as close as him.

`

yeosang's knees made a sharp pop sound as he stretched himself like a cat on the bed. jongho cleaned the last of their sweat and cum off themselves before coming to give his prince a kiss. their bodies still bare, yeosang didn't feel ashamed – but he saw the shyness crawl back to the other when he spoke.

“i'll find us something for sleep.”

“like vitamins or clothes, please specify.”

“clothes, baby. you're breathtaking but… you deserve to sleep comfortably.” jongho picked out some pajamas from yeosang's closet and came back, handing them out for him. he'd grabbed himself some shorts and a t-shirt from his travel bags. he turned around to put them on himself while yeosang got dressed behind his back. there was comfortable silence between them, then yeosang reached out for his lover's hand.

“i missed you, jongho. i missed us so much,” he whispered out and pulled him back onto the bed with him. “close the curtains.”

this time jongho was following what yeosang said, but very gladly so. he turned off the light on the nightstand and untied the knots from the curtains hanging from the ceiling of the bed. he adjusted them so that no light could come in. it was pitch black. they both liked it that way, though.

“i missed you more, baby. we might need to do this more often,” jongho chuckled as he found yeosang in the darkness and crawled under the covers with him.

“dear god, no. unless you mean the sex, but next time i want to come with you when you're off. arrange it.” yeosang's hand travelled up to jongho's cheek, cupping it before leaning in for a kiss.

“we can arrange both of those. but tomorrow, preferably. i'd like for you to sleep in my arms tonight.”

“me too.”

jongho swooped yeosang in, closer, so his lover's face was buried in his neck. his hand caressed his side and they closed their eyes.

“goodnight, baby.”

“goodnight, jongho.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my first ever smut !  
> i hope you can enjoy it. it was first just a oneshot i shared with my friends, but the idea of publishing it came up and i thought why not.
> 
> just a sucker for jongsang, honestly.


End file.
